Memories
by cuttiekyu
Summary: sebuah ingatan yeng merubahn kehidupan seorang choi siwon (bad summary, mianhae)


ff ini sebelumnya sudah pernah di pos di fb 'Sitakyu Qya' unnie yang baik hati mau mempostkan ff ini di fbnya :)

jd aku cuma reupload buat nambah - nambahin ff wonkyu di ffn :)

**MEMORIES**

**Cast : choi siwon, cho kyuhyun, kibum, donghae**

** (past) choi si yuan, cho kui xian, donghai**

Di sebuah tempat pemakaman keluarga milik salah satu keluarga terpandang di korea selatan, sebut saja keluarga 'choi' terdapat dua orang namja berbeda usia tengah berdoa di depan sebuah foto yang merupaka leluhur mereka.

"dia adalah leluhur kita siwon-ah" ucap seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang menginjak kepala lima pada seorang namja tampan yang merupakan putera sulungnya. "leluhur yang sangat berjasa' yang mengantarkan keluarga choi pada kesuksesan" ucap sambil tetap memandang lukisan seorang namja gagah dengan pakaian prajurit kerajaan.

"ne appa" ucap siwon sambilikut memandang lukisan itu

"kau tau mengapa appa mengajakmu kemari?"

"anniyo"

tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab "dia adalah orang yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh keluarga choi, choi si yuan, karena dia kita bisa seperti sekarang, karena itu setiap keluarga choi yang akan mengadakan acara besar akan datang kemari untuk meminta restu dan juga kelancaran"

"karena itu appa mengajakku kemari?" tanya siwon

"tentu saja, bukankah sebentar lagi kau menikah, dulu saat apa ingin menikah dengan ummamu juga seperti ini"

Siwon hanya mengangguk paham, dia mengingat pernikahannya yang tinggal sebulan lagi, pernikahan dengan sahabatnya sendiri, kim kibum.

**_Siwon berdiri ditengah padang rumput yang luas, di mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari sesuatu sampai terdengar sebuah suara merdu yang berseru padanya._**

**_"prajurit choi, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat kemari!" ucap seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang sangat cantik, yeoja itu memakai hanbok pink dengan motif khas milik puteri kerajaan. Tak mendapat respon dari namja yang dipanggilnya yeoja tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal -yang justru menambah kadar kecantikkanny- lalu berlari menghampiri siwon dan menarik tangannya._**

**_"kau bilang akan menemaniku mencari kunang-kunang, cepatlah" ucap yeoja itu ceria_**

**_Siwon hanya mengikuti kemana arah yeoja itu menariknya._**

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah 'mimpi itu lagi' pikirnya' akhir-akhir ini siwon selalu memimpikan hal yang sama, tepatnya orang yang sama yeoja dengan hanbok pink itu, awalnya memang hanya wajahnya saja dan lama kelamaan mimpi itu semakin sering dan benar – benar seperti kejadian nyata dan bukanlah mimpi, seperti kenangan yang terlupakan. Siwon menyadari hal ini terjadi sejak dia kembali dari berziarah pada makam leluhurnya.

Siwon bangkit dari tidurnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka di wastafel, dipandangi wajahnya yang basah di cermin, berusaha sedikit menghilangkan kegusaran hatinya karena mimpi-mimpi aneh itu dan juga wajah seorang yeoja yang selalu hadir didalam mimpinya.

"aku harus kembali ke sana, aku harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi" gumam siwon yakin lalu bergegas menyambar handuknya, dia harus cepat karena perjalanan ke pemakaman keluargnya memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Sekali lagi siwon memandang lukisan ini, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjawb setiap pertanyaan yang ada di hatinya.

"tuan muda choi" sapa seorang namja tua yang merupakan pengurus pemakaman ini, park joon wo.

"ahh haraboji" balas siwon sambil membungkuk hormat

"apa yang anda lakukan disini tuan muda?"

"aku sedang mencari sesuatu" jawab siwon

"sesuatu?" tanya park joon wo penasaran

"ne, sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kutau apa itu" jawab siwon

"anda bisa menanyakannya pada saya"

Siwon tampak berfikir, tidak ada salahnya bercerita, lagi pula park joon wo sudah lebih lama menjaga tempat ini, mungkin saja dia tahu sesuatu." Begini haraboji..." akhirnya seluruh kejadian itu diceritakan secara lengkap dari bibir siwon, tentang mimpi itu dan yeoja yang selalu hadir di mimpinya.

Setelah mendengar seluruh cerita dari mulut siwon park joon wo nampak berfikir "semua yang kita alami adalah kehendak tuhan, dan pasti ada alasan mengapa mimpi itu selalu datang pada anda tuan" ucap namja itu bijak, lalu menambahkan "suatu saat nanti anda pasti tau mengapa"

"ya kuharap begitu" jawab siwon lalu melirik arloginya, tenyata hari sudah cukup sore "haraboji aku harus segera kembali"

"baiklah hati-hati tuan" ucap park joon wo ramah lalu meninggalkan siwon untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi siwon memandang lukisan itu 'ya biarkan waktu saja yang menjawab' ucap siwon dalam hati lalu mulai beranjak, namun tiba-tiba saja dia tersandung dan tak sengaja menabrak lukisan choi si yuan sampai terjatuh.

"ahhh" rintih siwon sambil berusaha berdiri, diambilnya lukisan itu namun sesuatu terjatuh dari lukisan itu, sebuah buku kecil yang sudah tua dan gulungan krtas yang sudah tua juga, sepertinya benda itu terselip cukup lama di belakang lukisan choi si yuan.

"apa ini?" gumam siwon sambil membuka gulungan kertas yang ternyata sebuah lukisan seorang yeoja dengan hanbok berwarna pink. Mata siwon terbelalak, yeoja ini adalah yeoja yang selalu hadir di mimpinya. Tanpa pikir panjang siwon menyelipkan buku dan juga lukisan itu di saku jaketnya lalu mengambalikan lukisan si yuan ketempatnya dan bergegas pergi.

Siwon menimang-nimang buku kecil bersampul cokelat ditangannya, ragu apakah dia harus membuka buku itu, bagaimanapin hal yang dilakukannya ini termasuk pencurian.

"masa bodoh" ucap siwon lalu mulai mebuka lembar pertama buku itu. Tertulis nama pemilik biku ini, CHOI SI YUAN.

Berlanjut ke halaman berikutnya, sepertinya ini adalah buku harian, terlihat dari adanya tanggal dan juga tulisan yang merupakan kejadian yang dialami sang penulis.

**2 februari xxxx**

**Hari ini ulang tahunmu yang ke 17 yang mulia, kau terlihat semakin cantik J**

**_Tak terasa sudah 17 tahun aku menemanimu, apa kau ingat pada ulang tahunmu yang ke 16 kau memaksaku keluar istana untuk melihat festifal, kau benar-benar keras kepala tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaanmu, apalagi saat kau mulai merajuk padaku. begitupun ulang tahunmu sekarang, kau memintaku menemaniku mencari kunang-kunang di padang rumput tempat faforit kita dan sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Tidak karena itu kau, yeoja yang sangat spesial di hatiku._**

Dahi siwon berkerut membaca tulisan ini teringan salah satu potongan mimpinya dengan keadaan yang sangat mirip, dilanjutkan lagi membaca lembaran selanjutnya.

**3 februari xxxx**

**_Maafkan aku yang mulia, ahh bolehkah aku memanggilmu xiannie, kui xian, aku janji hanya disini saja. Xiannie karena aku kau terkena demam, seharusnya aku membawamu pulang karena udara di padang rumput sangat dingin dan tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kau tau aku ikut merasa sakit saat melihat kau sakit,kumohon jangan seperti ini xiannie aku menyayangimu_**

Lembar demi lembar terus siwon baca, dimanapun, saat di meja makan bahkan saat dikantor membuat orang – orang yang berada di sekelilingnya bingung.

"siwon-ah" panggil donghae entah sudah keberapa kalinya namun, saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantor tepatnya di ruangan siwon "siwon-ah!" kesal dobghae

"oh, ah waeyo hyung?" jawab siwon

"kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Ini sudah jam makan siang dan sejak tadi aku memanggilmu ingin mengajak makan siang dan kau sama sekali tidak menjawabku" jawab donghae panjang lebar

"mianhae hyung" sesal siwon lalu menutub bukunya dan memasukkanya ke saku "kajja"

"baiklah kumaafkan, tapi kau harus mentraktirku"

"arra" jawab siwon

"dan aku yang menentukan tempatnya?" tambah donghae

"ne, arraseo" jawab siwon

"yesss, kajja" donghae kembali ceria

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah cafe bernama "kona beans"

KRINGG

Bunyi bel menandakan ada yang masuk ke dalam cafe itu, yaitu siwon dan donghae. Mereka mencari kursi yang masih kosong maklum saja jam makan siang cafe ini memang sangat ramai sehingga agak sulit mencari tempat kosong

"ahh disana saja" ucap donghae sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan dan siwon hanya mengukuti donghae.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya, tempat ini memang sangat nyaman dan terasa hangat pantas saja sangat ramai.

"maaf tuan mau pesan apa?" sebuah suara merdu yang sangat familiar di telinga siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya, didepannya berdiri seorang namja cantik dan manis dengan surai cokelat madu membawa sebuah buku catatan dan pulpen ditanganya, mata bulatnya yang indah menatap siwon dan donghae bergantian sedangkan siwon tetap terdiam tiba – tiba dia merasakan hanya dirinya dan namja itu yang ada diruangan itu, ahh bahkan ruangan itu berubah menjadi padang rumput luas yang sangat dikenali siwon dan namja itu terlihat seperti kui xian, ya siwon sudah tau nama yeoja yang selalu hadir di mimpinya itu.

"siwon-ah" donghae menyikut siwon yang sejak tadi hanya memandang pelayan didepannya tanpa berkedip.

"n-ne hyung" jawab siwon akhirnnya

"mau pesan apa ? cepatlah pelayan ini sudah menunggu"

"mian, emmm nasi goreng kimchi saja" jawabnya masih tetap memandang namja itu

"baik, tunggu sebentar tuan" jawab namja manis itu sambil tersenyum yang membuat jantung siwon seakan ingin meledak karena debarannya terlalu kencang.

Setelah kejadian di kona beans siwon semakin sering membaca buku harian si yuan bahkan dia menghabiskan hampir setengah buku.

**9 maret xxxx**

**_Aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku padamu xiannie, aku mencintaimu, mencintai seorang tuan puteri yang seharusnya tidak kucintai, namun aku tidak bisa mencegahnya rasa ini semakin dalam setiap detiknya dan sangat tersiksa karena tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku tau kita tidak bisa bersama_**

**20 maret xxxx**

**_Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini, kau menciumku, tepat dibibirku saat di tempat faforit kita, bahkan kau dengan lantang meneriakkan 'aku mencintai pengawal choi si yuan' apakah ini benar-benar nyata?_**

**_Aku sangat senang tentu saja, tpi apakah ini mungkin? Kita sangat berbeda, kau langit dan aku adalah tanah kita sangat jauh_**

**29 maret xxxx**

**_Kuputuskan untuk memperjuangkan cinta kita, walaupun sangat sulit karena harus menutupinya dari semua orang, kecuali dong hai sahabat kita dia berhak mengetahuinya. Hmmm aku sangat ingin dengan bebas memelukmu dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah orang yang kucintai._**

**9 juni xxxx**

**_Aku tau cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi, saat kau datang menemuiku sambil menangis aku tau ini bukanlah hal yang baik dan ternyata benar, berita itu cepat sekali tersebar, berita tentang perjodohanmu dengan seorang putera mahkota kerajaan tetangga._**

**_Seharusnya aku sadar aku memang tidak pantas untukmu, kau yang begitu sempurna, memiliki segalanya sedangkan aku hanya seorang pengawal yang seharusnya melindungimu, aku menyerah maafkan aku_**

**_20 juni_**

**_Seharusnya kau hidup dengan baik setelah aku pergi, tapi apa yang kudengar dari dong hai kau bahkan tidak lagi tersenyum, kumohon aku hanya ingin kau bahagia._**

**_Kembalilah seperti xiannieku yang dulu, yang ceria yang selalu tersenyum manis pada semua orang, jangan seperti ini kau menyakitiku._**

**_14 juli xxxx_**

**_Kuputuskan menemuimu intuk terakhir kalinya, tepat sehari sebelum pernikahanmu._**

**_Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini xiannie, kau terlihat kurus dan pucat aku benar-benar ingin membunuh diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan apapaun. Tapi biarlah malam ini kita melupakan semuanya yang ada hanya kui xian dan si yuan, dan besok aku akan mencoba merelakanmu menjadi milik orang lain._**

**_15 juli xxxx_**

**_Aku tidak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi, seharusnya hari ini jadi hari bahagiamu dan seluruh keluarga kerajaan, tetapi kenapa kau melakukan ini xiannie?_**

**_Aku memang sudah merasa tidak enak sejak pagi apalagi saat dong hai datang menemuiku terburu-buru sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat yang kau tulis untukku._**

**_Sebuah kertas yang berisi curahan hatimu, dengan beberapa bercak darah yang kuyakini adalah darahmu. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas kata yang kau tulis_**

**_Si yuan_**

**_Si yuan_**

**_Si yuan_**

**_Sampai kapanpun hanya nama itu yang ada di hatiku, tidak ada orang lain, aku tau ini egois seharusnya seorang puteri aku harus mementingkan keluarga kerajaan dan rakyatku namun takbisakah sebagai wanita aku ingin bersama pria yang kucintai._**

**_Maafkan aku tidak memenuhi janjiku padamu untuk hidup bahagia_**

**_Maafkan aku tidak bisa jika itu bukan kau_**

**_Maafkan aku lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupku daripada menjadi milik orang lain selain dirimu_**

**_Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia dan melanjutkan hidupmu_**

**_Aku mencintaimu, selamanya _**

**_Yang mencintaimu_**

**_Kui xian_**

**_Aku masih ingat apa yang kulakukan setelah membaca suratmu, aku memaksa dong hai mengatakan apa yang terjadi dan ucapannya benar-benar membuatku hancur saat dia mengatakan kau ditemukan telah meninggal di kamarmu karena meninum racun, kau tau saat itu aku berteriak seperti orang gila, menangisimu yang telah pergi, kui xian cintaku._**

**_Aku akan memenuhi janjiku, aku akan melanjutkan hidupku, aku juga mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku, sampai aku mati bahkan sampai kita dilahirkan kembali aku akan tetap mencintaimu._**

Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membasahi buku yang sudah tua itu, siwon menangis merasakan seluruh rasa sakit saat membaca setiap tulisan si yuan. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa mimpi itu selalu hadir dalam tidurnya, dan juga perasaan aneh saat melihat pelayan itu. Sekarang dia mengerti arti kata park joon wo, tentang takdir tuhan dan juga alasan mimpi itu selalu hadir dalam tidurnya. Akhirnya siwon meneguhkan hatinya untuk melakukan sesuatu, menjalani takdirnya.

"apa maksudmu siwon-ah?!" tanya tuan choi marah saat keesokan paginya siwon mwminta seluruh keluarganya dan keluarga kim berkumpul, dan yang dikatakan siwon benar-benar membuat tuan choi murka

"apa maksudmu dengan ingin membatalkan pernikahan?!" tanya tuan choi lagi

"mianhae appa, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak mencintai kibum, aku hanya menganggapnya sahabatku" ucap siwon sambil berlutut di kaki appanya

"kau benar-benar mengecewakan appa siwon, bagaimana bisa kau membuat keluarga kita malu didepan keluarga kim"

"mianhae, mianhae appa" lirih siwon

Perlahan kibum yang sejak tadi duduk di samping ummanya menghampiri tuan choi "appa, jika memang itu yang diinginkan siwon hyung aku menerimanya"

"tapi kibummie"

"perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan appa, lagipula cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan"

"kibum-ah" tuan choi menghela nafas keras, menyerah "jika ini yang kau inginkan siwon,baiklah" ucap appa siwon dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan setelah meminta maaf pada tuan dan nyonya kim

Siwon terus menunduk, dia sadar ayahnya sangat kecewa padanya.

"hyung" ucap kibum

"mianhae kibummie"

Kibum tersenyum walau agak dipaksakan "gwenchana, jadi siapa dia?"

"hah?"

"orang yang kau cintai, ayolah bukankah aku sahabatmu"

"kau tidak marah?"

"kalau aku marah aku akan menghajarmu, jadi siapa?"ancam kibum

"ahh tidak sekarang, aku belum mendapatkannya"

"mwo?, kau membatalkan pernikahan kita untuk seseorang yang bahkan belum kau miliki"

"hhehhe dia akan segera menjadi milikku, karna itu doakan aku, ahh aku harus pergi sekarang kibummie"

"menemuinya?"

"kau sangat mengenalku" siwon tersenyum

"pergilah"

"doakan aku" siwon mulai melangkah menjauhi kibum, tidak menyadari kibum menatapnya sendu 'semoga kau bahagia hyung'

Siwon berlari menuju kona beans, dia akan menemui kyuhyun, ya dia sudah tau nama namja manis itu cukup mudah kalau hanya ingin mendapatkan informasi tentang seseorang, ingat kan dia salah satu keluarga terpandang di korea selatan.

Setelah memasuki pintu cafe, siwon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok kyuhyun, dan dia menemukan kyuhyun sedang menanyai pelanggan yang ingin memesan. Dengan setengah berlari siwon menghampiri kyuhyun dan berdiri tepat di depan namja itu, membuatnya kaget. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya di depan kyuhyun.

"hai cho kyuhyun, benar itu namamu bukan? perkenalkan aku choi siwon" ucapnya dengan senyum yang mempesona sedangkan namja di depannya belum sadar dari keterkejutannya.

END


End file.
